List of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Story Arcs
This is a special huge list of story arcs in the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series. (This page is in progress under construction.) Sagas: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is currently composed of three sagas divided into seven story arcs. The beginning of the first saga take place 6 months after the event of "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc" with Juliet becoming an Onmyouji-Precure to battling against the Ayakashis, and ended with Esther's defeat and engagement to the now-named team Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! who completes the first saga. The second saga begins with the arrival of Mana Aida aka Cure Heart and her team DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, and ended with Juliet gone to Utsunomiya to find unexpectedly her missing father. The third saga took place four months after their visit to Takamagahara to bring back Mana's friends to life, and ended with Juliet's victory in her final battle against her rival-friend, Rosette. Beginning Saga: Next Generation Arc: The first story arc is set in the Japan, mainly in Kyoto. 400 years have passed after the two lovers Romeo and Juliet have sacrificed to save Neo-Verona. They are reincarnated and lead a new life, while retaining their past memories. Juliet has been reincarnated as a Hanyou. When she was an infant, her mother dies from mortal injuries, she was raised by wolves along with her reincarnated lover, Romeo. 16 years have passed, the two lovers became teenagers who grew up with wolves. Juliet develop a ferocious hatred towards humans for persecuting them since childhood for their youkai status, unlike Romeo who did not hate humans. Juliet remembered 6 months ago that her best friend, Oboro Iga aka Cure Otohime: The Sea Goddess, has been missing with Gennosuke Kouga since the last battle for sealed Orochi inside the Dragon's Gate. Takamagahara is invaded by the Ayakashis. Juliet who wants to becoming an Onmyouji-Precure and very obsessed to avenge her dead mother. When she received the "Spiritual Paintbrush" and the "Summoning Smartphone" from Koumori Nazo, Juliet became Cure Amaterasu, known as the Sun Goddess. She confronts against an Ayakashi and her nemesis in the past, Leontes Van De Montague! He has created these Ayakashis to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to broken all the 45 Pentagram seals for released Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Romeo and Juliet meet with Hermione and Tybalt who are also reincarnated. When this Ayakashi attacked Tybalt, Hermione has revealed her true form and becoming a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer, and she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, her true form is actually her current reincarnation. She is convinced that she was human and stubbornly refused, but she accepts later to become her familiar by making an contract. Incident Arc: The second arc take place after Meg had joined Juliet and Rosette. Hermione showed herself more immature and acted like a spoiled child, and denied her duty as Juliet's familiar. But terrible incidents will eventually occur in which Juliet will become a formidable demon and even amputate Leontes' right arm, but will end up in the hospital in critical condition. Hermione will be considered responsible for this drama, her friends will then deny her for her immaturity and cowardice. She should then assume her responsibilities if she is to have a second chance, and prove to be worthy of being Juliet's familiar. But this may be very difficult, because Hermione is very naive and impulsive and are not aware of what she had done with these disastrous consequences of her actions. Shibuya Trip Arc: The third arc happens after Cure Sakuya appears, her true identity is Esther Blanchett. This one in blamed and accused mostly Rosette for having assassinated Ion Fortuna, a close friend who died 6 months ago, so Rosette is not responsible. The students from the Heian High School have prepared their school stay in Shibuya, located from Tokyo. But this school trip does not happen as planned, as several Ayakashis is increasingly showing up in Shibuya. The girls are forced to confront them but must preserve their identities as Onmyouji-Precures, and Cure Sakuya is very determined to take revenge on Ion's death by killing Rosette. Meanwhile, Byakko is back and seems to know Cure Sakuya, he is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. But what is the relationship with the tragedy, and the links between Byakko and Cure Sakuya? The heroes will soon discover the truth! New Allies Saga: Okinawa Arc: The fourth arc take place after Esther and Byakko had joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. New allies arriving in Kyoto: these are the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. As the summer holidays came near, Rosette organize the trip of Okinawa. A paradise where the summer will be hot! But after came to Okinawa, the new enemy appeared, Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter, and the one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, while Moka Akashiya aka Cure Izanami, known as the "Death Goddess", appeared! But she seized the Magatama Jewel from Juliet after her defeat and she despise the Hanyou because of their half-human nature. The Guardians of Yomi will wreak havoc in Okinawa. Later, they meet with Tsukune Aono who is Moka's love interest, and their friends. But yet, Moka has a dark secret of her past that girls will soon discover. Juliet is very determined to recover the Magatama Jewel and defeated Moka! Takamagahara Arc: This fifth story arc take place after the "Okinawa Arc", just after Juliet went to Utsunomiya, her birthplace, she finally found her missing father and her painful past was revealed 16 years ago. It was revealed that the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure have been killed by Aion and Cain, their souls are sended at Takamagahara. Only Mana did survive from death battle but lose her right arm in the process. Later, two new enemies make their appearances as they have been missing for more than six months, Oboro Iga and Gennosuke Kouga. Soon the whole world will be plunged into the hell of destruction, in order to prevent this, they must go to Takamagahara, the celestial world where souls and gods reside, and it is also that Romeo's mother, Portia was imprisoned in the crystal seal. Their goal is to free her from this crystal seal and bring back the DokiDoki! Cures to life. Battle Cry Saga: Yomi Arc: The sixth story arc take place after the "Takamagahara Arc". Fourth months later in December, after releasing Portia, the goddess of Takamagahara and bring back the DokiDoki! Cures to life, the city of Kyoto is plunged into a real hell and the youkai attack the population. They must at all times protect them against Leontes who's now the last Guardian of Yomi. However, the crisis and chaos get worse and Oboro is more and more consumed by violence and madness, that the darkness seize her. Juliet will be ready to do anything to save Oboro from this evil side. But the tragedy just begin. Neo-Verona Arc: The final story arc begins after the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have saved Takamagahara, but have been defeated by the Guardians of Yomi and Orochi, and Mana dies also during the battle while protected them against Leontes. The heroes are plunged into their deep despair after the loss of their dear friends. Leontes had finally found the lost country, Neo-Verona, where Juliet, Romeo and their friends once lived in their previous lives 400 years ago! Unfortunately, he has conquered Neo-Verona, and the whole world begins to turned into a true hell! They must to save Neo-Verona and destroyed Orochi for good, the both Precure teams hope to save the world and restored Takamagahara. Origins Arc * TBA Festival Arc * TBA Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Festival Arc